


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    番外

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    番外

因爱生恨？史塔克工业法律顾问洛基·劳菲森卷入阿斯加德企业破产案？

阿斯加德是著名企业家奥丁一手创立的企业，身后更有华纳这个历史悠久的贵族家族支持。而这个企业唯一的继承人，索尔·奥丁森，金发碧眼高大强壮，刚满三十岁，至今未婚——又不像大多数富二代（此处点名反面典型安东尼·史塔克）一样天天换女伴，因而话题度和路人好感一直很高。

索尔真正开始管理阿斯加德不过是三四年前的事，那时小报记者注意到他还没有结婚，即使袖扣手表一应俱全地价值不菲，手指上也是干干净净的——没有戒指，也没有戴过戒指的痕迹。

许多名媛美女都以为这是个钻石王老五，或者说索尔就是。女士们在各大酒会PARTY上使出浑身解数试图把他变成自己的长期饭票，但所有努力统统宣告失败——无论身材高矮胖瘦，头发是金色棕色还是黑色，眼睛是蓝色灰色还是绿色。

虽然英国文化如此，但这位黄金王子却令人完全联想不到同性恋啊……

所有人都百思不得其解，直到娱记快银拍到了索尔揽着一个黑发青年与其接吻的照片。

开始吃瓜群众的内心是拒绝的，这一定是假照片！全伦敦都没有记者能拍到黄金王子的绯闻，拍到的也都因为大家都知道的原因不敢爆料，快银你凭什么！

而快银专治各种不服，陆陆续续扒出了更多猛料，两人一起参加派对时亲昵的小动作，ins上一起去郊游度假的风景照，乃至仅限于情侣之间的一起去买菜逛街挑衣服，最后拍到了某次史塔克的趴后，索尔抱着那个黑发青年上楼，一夜没下来。

有一次快银拍到了模糊的正脸，很快被人扒出来是近些年律师界的后起之秀洛基·劳菲森，漂亮，真是漂亮，连偷拍的照片都那么漂亮。而背景却是一片空白——连父母都没有的孤儿，有什么背景可言。

虽则出身名校，虽则能力过硬，虽则肤白貌美……但凭此三点不足以服众，更不足以平民愤。各路人马不肯死心，都觉得洛基不过凭着一张脸取悦奥丁森大少爷，索尔玩厌了就会找个名门闺秀结婚的——毕竟索尔没有公开出柜呀。

想是这么想，但索尔可是认认真真地跟洛基同居，从来没跟洛基之外的任何人过过夜。即使工作需要的应酬，也言行有度，进退知礼。

终于，即使在几年前谁也没想到阿斯加德也会破产，但这种家族怎么会因为破产而沦落？天知道奥丁森家族有多少固定资产，而索尔母亲留给他的遗产也绝不可小觑。

更没想到的是，洛基竟然做了原告律师！

据说法庭上腥风血雨，洛基拿出了职业生涯最高的专业素养，生生从民事打到了刑事，不管多大的帽子多猛的料啪啪往奥丁头上扣，每一条罪名都够奥丁喝一壶——他是铁了心誓要判奥丁重罪。

吃瓜群众觉得看不明白了，奥丁不是索尔的亲爹吗？什么仇什么怨？索尔你也不管管？

休庭之后洛基跟史塔克有说有笑地出来，一起上车走人。

史塔克心情愉悦很好理解，瘦死的骆驼比马大，除了史塔克工业也没有第二家有那么大胃口能够吃下阿斯加德而不撑着。阿斯加德本身问题不大，完全是受了奥丁名誉牵累导致资金链断裂才最终破产。阿斯加德的实际管理者索尔内外交困，索性给了史塔克友情得不能再友情的友情价——得了这么大的好处，史塔克怎么可能不高兴？

所以洛基居然甩了索尔勾搭上了史塔克工业的总裁吗？？？他何德何能？

由于证据确凿，案子很快结了。奥丁的律师倾尽全力，所能做到的也不过是把几百年的刑期往下减些零头——但对年届七十的奥丁来说，这又有什么意义呢？

而令所有人都觉得毛骨悚然的是，最直接最有力的证据，竟然都是洛基在十年前就开始一点一点搜集的！这洛基怕不是史塔克一开始就埋在索尔身边的定时炸弹吧！

颜如桃李，心如蛇蝎，莫过于此。

但若真如此，为什么不顺便把索尔也搞掉整死呢？留下漏网之鱼可不是劳菲森律师的性格，除非索尔干净得连劳菲森都搞不掉，整不死。

从这一场波及甚广的商业纷争中全身而退的索尔却得到了所有人深切的同情，而后续八卦也爆出洛基跟索尔早已分开，洛基甚至住进了史塔克的别墅，做了他的金丝雀。

“劳菲森先生，睡前牛奶。”

洛基刚刚洗完澡脑子里还有点水没干，才开了一条门缝，那人就挤进来把洛基咚在了墙上，洛基感觉有什么硬物抵着他的腰硌得他很疼——该死的史塔克！保镖呢！

他绝不后悔做过的一切——但他也不想死。

那人笑了一声：“劳菲森律师，你害得我的父亲锒铛入狱，不付出点代价怎么行呢？”洛基浑身虚软：“索尔！你混蛋！你拿的这是——”洛基抢下索尔手里的东西，继而目瞪口呆：“变态！”

那是一支按摩棒。

洛基一膝盖顶上索尔小腹，不顾索尔疼得差点滚在地上，擦着头发走开：“你也不怕被人看见。”索尔好不容易爬起来：“我睡我自己的男人，怕什么人看见？”洛基气呼呼地坐在床上：“我要辞职！”索尔笑嘻嘻地说：“好啊，我给你介绍一份新工作——做我的伴侣？”洛基咬了咬牙，这事儿不能反悔——白了索尔一眼：“你来干什么？”

索尔的手不老实地解开洛基睡衣腰带：“我们已经分开三十四天又十三个小时了……我已经厌倦文字和声音了洛基。”

他们很少分开那么久，特别是小别胜新婚，回来之后他们一直如胶似漆蜜里调油。

在这不得不分开的三十几天里，两个人一直用不见面的方式做 爱，各自饥渴得眼睛发绿。

不知道什么时候洛基已经被索尔压在身下亲吻——他渴望索尔，渴望他的亲吻和爱和——

“我们结婚，很快，很快这件事就结束了，我们结婚洛基。”

“好……”洛基伸手环着索尔的脊背，“我们结婚，我们在一起。”

快银不负众望，很快爆出了索尔与洛基复合并打算结婚的八卦，惊掉了一地眼珠子。

两个人基本上属于没爹没妈有车有房，于是婚礼当天只请了一些朋友去教堂，出席的有心理医师斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，上流社会首席灵媒旺达·马克西莫夫，小有名气的律师莉亚·安格尔伯达，常驻国外终于定居伦敦的艺术家詹姆斯·巴恩斯，苏格兰场头牌史蒂夫·罗杰斯，史塔克工业总裁安东尼·史塔克，射击运动员克林特·巴顿，知名服装设计师娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫及其夫物理学家布鲁斯·班纳。

与以往不同，快银这次的照片清晰度很高，几乎可以算作婚礼现场官方发布。

穿着雪白婚纱的洛基宛若神女，捧着新娘捧花一步步踏过红毯，走向穿着黑色礼服的索尔，走向婚姻，走向他们未知的岁月。

再次惊掉了一地眼珠子。

同性恋结婚已经不是什么稀奇事，但其中一方穿婚纱做新娘打扮的，毕竟没怎么见过。

吃瓜群众第一次觉得心悦诚服，好看到穿婚纱都不违和的男人，人间能得几回闻啊？

索尔好像掉了魂一样，透过那层乳白色的薄薄头纱洛基分明看见索尔眼底有泪，目光欣喜而深情。

牵起洛基的手的时候索尔才发觉洛基不是不紧张的——他的手心微潮，连一双绿眼睛也水汪汪的。

两人不知是互相安慰还是互相施压，关于宣誓索尔当然知道应该回答“I DO”，但由于过度紧张愣了几秒大声回答：“YES！”洛基听了差点没把捧花摔在索尔脸上。在索尔的不良影响下洛基当场跑偏，跟着回答：“DEAL！”

第一次大家顾及教堂婚礼庄重严肃的气氛，各自掐大腿忍笑，第二次实在是憋不住了，笑声险些掀了教堂屋顶。

新婚夫夫离经叛道却坚定不移，在上帝面前甜蜜地接吻。

他们真的爱着彼此，想要跟彼此度过只有一次的人生。

甚至快银搞到了一段采访视频。

“两位签婚前协议了吗？”

洛基掀起头纱：“那是什么玩意儿？离婚用的吧？你这小子是不是成心的啊？我们今天结婚你不知道啊？”洛基闪出画面只听得到声音：“旺达！你弟弟咒我离婚，我可以揍他吧？”一个女声传过来：“可以的！但是你老公不行！”

这边索尔看着镜头做了个愁眉苦脸的表情：“你傻啊，他会跟我签婚前协议？我跟你讲，只要离婚，我敢保证滚出房门之后我身上只有一套衣服连换洗的都没有。”

洛基踩着高跟鞋跑回来，温柔地说：“亲爱的，我怎么会那样对待你呢？”索尔感动得热泪盈眶：“洛基——”洛基挽住索尔的手臂：“我敢保证只要离婚你身上只有一件内裤。还一套？想的美。”

快银擦了擦汗：“所以两位为彼此准备了什么新婚礼物呢？”

洛基提起裙摆转了个圈：“一个世界上最漂亮的新娘——你觉得还不够吗？”索尔满含赞美地看着洛基，回答说：“两块墓地。”

快银：“啥？墓地？”

洛基听了，忽然停住了动作，极为惊喜地捂住了脸：“哦亲爱的！我亲爱的你！你真是——惊喜！上帝啊索尔你可真贴心——你连墓地都为我准备好了——我爱你！”

快银：“不知道为什么觉得心脏好难受……”

为了避免赤身裸体地被赶出家门，索尔死活都不肯提起离婚这个词，他们快快乐乐地白头偕老，共度余生。


End file.
